


Roses

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: A short Valentine's Day thing.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I kept this saved since February but it is about time I post it. I don't foresee myself writing much AAxEM anytime soon but I liked this cute thing and I know their fans don't get nearly enough content, so here you have it :)

He had learned to identify them all by the way they walked. Dozens of children had passed under his care, but the marble halls’ echoes created by their pacing back and forth became a somewhat pleasant cacophony, even if to others it sounded like nothing but tumult. Perhaps it was just another perk of all the enhancements he possessed.  
It was simply logical that he would be able to discern his highest-ranking pupil’s footsteps. It was not only because the vain young man had heels only some millimeters higher than any other in that Vatican building; he simply knew that cadence better than anyone else’s.  
Thus the Paladin kept on looking out the window when Enrico approached, not needing to turn in order to see him as he spoke.  
“We need to do something about the Hungarian front.”  
“Oh, is that so?” He could hear a drop of sarcastic disinterest in his voice, the kind the Bishop had when people told him things and he looked at his fingernails instead of their faces.  
“Enrico, this is se-”  
He suddenly caught red in the corner of his eye and his nostrils were filed with the sweet scent of roses. This time he turned around and he was greeted with a smug smile.  
“Where did you get those?”  
Enrico almost rolled his eyes at him. “At the market, where else?”  
“But why? Don't we have enough flowers in the garden?”  
“Not red roses.”  
“But-” He stopped talking when he felt himself being pulled down by the front of his shirt, soft lips against his stubble-covered cheek and the bouquet of flowers being placed in his arms.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Anderson.”   
He moved away from him too quickly to take any action, and when he looked up from the flowers to Enrico he was already by the door. He looked at him over his shoulder, that smile still on his face.  
“And before you tell me that Saint Valentine’s day has not been in the official calendar for years, think about whether you want to waste this opportunity of meeting me in my chambers after I am done with those useless Hungarian priests.”  
His pupil waited only enough to see the heat color his face red to the point it could be seen even in his tan skin before leaving.   
He liked to think he would have reacted if some other footsteps, much quicker and accompanied by the rustle of perfectly-starched skirts, had not followed.   
“Father, good mornin-!” Yumiko’s eyes behind the thick glasses were quickly drawn to the roses and they widened in delight. “Oh, these are beautiful! Did you get them for the children?”  
He cleared his throat, hoping she wouldn't notice the blush tinting his cheeks, fumbled with the flowers and offered them to her with an awkward smile.  
“Of course, my daughter, would you please put them in a vase for the children to see?”  
She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek, only centimeters away from where Enrico just had. “I will do that. They will be so happy! I know we don't celebrate it here, but some of them were starting to feel left out, and I thought ‘well, why not ask Father-’” her voice trailed off as she also walked away, leaving him still flushed and dumbfounded.  
He sighed in relief and fixed his glasses. All of this would surely kill him, a feat vampires and heathens had never accomplished…  
When he was finally composed, he fixed his clothes as if he they had been in disarray at all, and he started walking to his next task of the day.  
Then it hit him.  
Wait. What had he said about his chambers…?


End file.
